


A Very Protective Ex

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've already met Elizabeth’s family and they love you. One day Elizabeth tells you that she wants to meet your family which are your close friends. One of your close friends happens to be an ex who is very protective of you.
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 35





	A Very Protective Ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlw0with0reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/gifts).



> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You and Elizabeth were cuddling in bed. Elizabeth moved one of her hands to your hip, she traced random patterns on your hip. You smiled and snuggled even more into your girlfriend. You loved moments like these.

“(Y/N)?” Elizabeth softly called your name. 

You hummed and looked at her lovingly. “Yes my love?” You smiled at her.

She smiled back at you, as she moved her hand from your hip to your hair, she began to run her fingers through your hair. “Since you’ve already met my family, which you know they love you.” She kissed your forehead. “I’ve been thinking, would it be okay if I could meet your family?” 

After a few months of you and Elizabeth dating, Elizabeth brought you to meet her family. To say you were nervous was an understatement. But her family immediately loved you.

You’ve told Elizabeth that your family was your close friends, you didn’t know why but you were nervous telling her that. When you did she just smiled and kissed you.

“You want to meet them?” You weren’t surprised that she asked you, you were happy that she wanted to meet them.

She nods. “You’ve told me so much about them and I really want to meet them.”

You smiled before kissing her. “I’ll text them tomorrow and see when we all can get together.”

While the two of you were trying to fall asleep you couldn’t help but think about when Elizabeth will meet your friends. They all knew about her, you’ve talked to them about her so many times, but there was one person that you weren’t sure how was going to be around Elizabeth and that was your ex.

When you two were dating things were fine but later on you both realized that you were better off as friends. After the break up it didn’t change anything, you both were still close. But you’ve noticed that your ex could get very protective of you when it comes to you dating.

**xxxxx**

Later that week your friends were all able to get together. You invited them to the apartment you and Elizabeth shared. You looked over at your girlfriend and saw that she was a little nervous.

You walked over to her and wrapped your arms around her neck, her arms wrapped around your waist. “Everything is going to be fine baby, they’re going to love you. They already do.” You rest your forehead against hers.

“They do?” She pulled away slightly. 

You nod before giving her a quick kiss. Before you could say anything there was a knock on your door. You took a deep breath. “That’s them.” You give Elizabeth another kiss before going to open the door.

As soon as you opened the door your friends immediately pulled you into a hug, you laughed and hugged them back. Once everyone was inside the apartment you walked back over to Elizabeth, you wrapped an arm around her, she snuggled into your side. 

“Guys this is my girlfriend Elizabeth.” You said.

They all came over and introduce themselves. The last one was your ex. After that your ex asked Elizabeth if she could talk to her for a minute. You knew what she was doing and at this point you knew that nothing you said would stop her. 

You gave Elizabeth a loving smiled before kissing her cheek. “It’s alright babe.” Before you went to talk to your other friends you gave your ex a look that said _‘say anything that upsets her you’l l have me to deal with.’_

Your ex held up her hands showing that she wasn’t going to upset your girlfriend. Once you were a good distance a way your ex looked over at Elizabeth.

“It really is good to finally meet you, (Y/N) has talked about you so much that it actually feels like we’ve already met.” She chuckled. “But I do have one question.”

“What is it?” 

“What are your real intentions with her?” Your ex crossed her arms over her chest.

“Excuse me?” Elizabeth was little taken back but what she asked. “I don’t see why-”

“Just tell me what your real intentions with her are.” She glared at Elizabeth. She didn’t want you to get hurt and she wanted to make sure Elizabeth wasn’t going to hurt you.

While you were talking to some of your other friends you looked over at your ex and Elizabeth. “Oh no.” 

You could tell something was going on. You told your friends you’d be right back. When you got close enough you heard Elizabeth say something that caused you to freeze.

“I plan on marrying her!” Elizabeth told your ex. “I don’t get why you needed to know.”

“Because,” Your ex smiled. “(Y/N) and I are close. We actually dated for a little bit before we both realized we were better off as friends.” She looked behind Elizabeth and saw you. “After the break up nothing changed but I’m very protective of her and I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to hurt her.”

Elizabeth was shocked, she turned around and watched your ex walk away form her. That was when she saw you, her eyes widened and she started blushing. “H-How much of that did you hear?”

You finally snapped out of it. “Enough.” You smiled and walked over to her. “Enough to know that you plan on marrying me.” You blush. “Did you mean it?”

“(Y/N) I want to marry you.” She wrapped her arms around your neck, your hands went to her hips. “You’re the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

You blushed even more. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” You rised a hand up and placed it on her cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss. “I love you Elizabeth Olsen.”

“I love you too (Y/N) (L/N). I love you so much.” She smiled before pulling you into another passionate kiss.

You ex and the rest of your friends looked over at the two of you and smiled. They were all happy for you. 


End file.
